It Must Have Been Cold There In My Shadow
by Elstro1988
Summary: When Raw Wraps spin off. Cody is devastated that his recently reconciled boyfriend has been unceremoniously fired and vows to make the most of their last moments together at the same company. Josh on the other hand is surprised by a nice parting gift from the Authority. Josh/Cody, slash, smut, excessive sappiness. Featuring NXT people too inc. Sami Zayn/Adrian Neville.


**When Raw Wraps Spun Off: It Must Have Been Cold There In My Shadow**

_This started out as Chapter 15 of When Raw Wraps but I decided to make it a spin off one shot instead. Josh Mathews has been let go as of this week :'( Still connected to WRW, so will refer to events in that and feature characters from it._

_Pairing obviously is Josh Mathews/Cody Rhodes (Jody). May refer to others from the WRW story._

_Warning: Smut, sappiness. Some comedy. Oh and a match scene! _

_Disclaimer: Do not own. Song lyrics are copyright Jeff Silbar, Larry Henley 1982 and used for excessive schmaltz._

_Takes place at this week's Main Event/Smackdown tapings in Pittsburgh and at NXT. So expect appearances from NXTers too._

* * *

_Pittsburgh, PA_

Cody Rhodes was pacing his hotel room. Josh wasn't answering his phone and the ravenette was worried. Less than a week after rekindling their relationship and all. Josh said he had to go back to FLorida after Raw but since then, not a peep.

He tried calling Josh one more time.

It rang and rang.

"Hey this is Josh. Leave a message."

Cody huffed.

"Hey Joshy...it's me again...call me? Please? Just want to see everything's OK. Love you."

Within five minutes his phone buzzed.

_**From: Joshy **_

_Hey. Can't talk RN. Meeting. See you at ME and SD tapings xxx_

Well he was alive at least.

Cody was a little relieved but something was niggling. Josh was being cagey again like before. He thought things were OK after last week. He couldn't settle. Wouldn't hurt to get to the arena early even if he and Dustin didn';t have a match. After all last night all he'd done was sing 'Wish Upon A Star'. It wasn't a long drive to the arena and he was soon wandering backstage to check the bookings board. Nope. Rybaxel had a match though. And there was a note about promo challenging the Brotherhood at Money In The Bank.

"What's eaten you?" asked a voice.

"Hey," Cody said sadly, "So we got a match at Money In the Bank."

"YEah..." Curtis said, "You OK? What's happened now?"

"I can't get hold of Joshy," sniffled Cody.

"He's here..I thought he was with you?"

"Uh-uh."

"Oh. Surely you haven't broken up again?"

"No..."

"What's up? You can tell me."

"He text me saying can't talk now."

"Oh..."

Sniffle sniffle.

"Hey hey, don't cry."

Just down the corridor, a door slammed shut and a small man appeared, face like thunder. He was muttering to himself.

"13 years...13 years.."

Curtis tapped Cody's arm and pointed.

Cody looked up and immediately launched himself at the small man.

"Oooff...hey hey..."

"Joshy...I was worried..."

"Yeah...Coddles...we need to talk."

Curtis nodded and backed away.

"What's happened?" sniffled Cody, fearing the worst.

"I'm leaving at the end of the week."

Cody's stomach turned to ice.

This was exactly what he was fearing.

"Joshy...please tell me you're kidding..."

"Coddles...baby...I'm not."

Cody burst into tears. Josh sighed. He'd been philosophical about it as he'd known deep down for a long time that this was coming. With Byron, Renee and Tom on board along with Alex, Jason Albert and the other new guy down in NXT, there wasn't much room for him on the announce team anymore. He was a thirteen year veteran of the company, having had a longer tenure than the recently-departed Vickie Guerrero as he'd been part of the original Tough Enough series back in 2001. It was a heavy blow but Josh knew WWE. After all, nobody eve thought JR would ever be let go. But he had. An icon like Jim Ross. Nobody was bigger than WWE. When the mass release had happened a fortnight or so ago, he'd guessed he'd barely dodged that bullet by a whisker. He was allowed to stay and watch the show tonight. But he had one more piece of news. If anything Cody was taking it worse than him.

"Hey...hey...don't cry! What you got to be sad about? You're safe! You've got a pay per view match!"

"They...Joshy..."

"It happens," Josh said, "I never thought Vickie would leave but she has."

"You...gave...13 years to this company...you never saw a title."

"Announcers have a shelf life. Renee is the number one favourite. Tom and Byron are younger and better looking. Striker was great at his job and he was let go. Look at JR! Nobody's bigger than WWE."

"Striker was an ass...you're my baby...you were the first person I met when I got called up..."

"Promise me Coddles you won't jeopardise your career."

Cody shook his head, sniffling, his blue eyes streaming.

Josh admitted he was a bit conceited to assume that.

"Good," he said, "Because my old ass isn;t worth it."

"YOU ARE!" cried Cody, "I love you!"

"I love you too baby but it's business," Josh said, "You haven't heard the last part."

"What?"

Josh hugged the shaking six foot plus ravenette to him. He was feeling more emotional because of Cody's reaction more than anything.

"I'm allowed to tape my last four NXT shows on Thursday."

"Last...four...so...you're not being given a developmental contract either..."

"No room sweetie. I'm just enhancement talent at best. Plus...Graves is due back soon. Hunter has offered me an NXT title shot. As like a thank you for the long service. Obviously a losing effort."

"But...isn't Breeze number one contender?"

"I know, that's what I said. I'm not treading on Tyler's toes. But Hunter said it was cool."

"Kidd did."

"That's different. TJ's fucking talented. So's Tyler. But don't look a gift bird in the beak as they say. I'm facing Adrian on Thursday. If you could come that would be awesome but you don't have to...don't worry if you can't.."

"I'll be there," Cody said fiercely, wiping his streaming eyes on his green hoodie-clad arm, "I'll crawl across broken glass to get a front row seat. Have you...told Paige yet?"

"Uh-uh. Only just been told. Last week at tapings...Brandi and I straightened stuff out. We're cool again. She said you've been like your old self again since we got back together."

Cody nodded sadly.

"I'll never get another match with you..."

"I think that one we had last year was enough," Josh said, smiling a little, "My knee still hurts cos of that. I'm fine Coddles, c'mon...it's weird seeing you cry."

He pecked Cody on the lips.

Cody returned it with a cute mewl.

"Paige might slap me," Josh said, "She's still butthurt about Oliver leaving."

"Joshy...please don't get mad...is there something going on between you and her? Just...I dunno...it's like you're always with her and stuff and I know I shouldn't..." He trailed off, flinching a little.

Josh was completely nonplussed.

Huh?

Really?

And then he laughed.

"Oh...Oh Coddles you're like a little kid! You're too cute sometimes. No. I probably should tell you but you must PROMISE to keep it to yourself, okay? I've been threatened with the entire Knight family on my ass if it gets out. Paige is seeing someone. So you're OK. No need to be jealous."

Cody sighed with relief. He couldn't help it and that was one thing he'd been niggling over for a while now. Especially as Paige had been Josh's messenger girl and always with him.

"Who...are you allowed to tell me?"

"I guess. After Thursday it's out my hands. You've already met them. Surprised you didn't pick up the signs, you're usually so good at that sort of thing."

"Had other stuff on my mind," Cody replied, "Namely how to try and make it up with you...I'm guessing...wait...hang on...are they a blond or brunette..?"

"Blonde.."

Cody got it now. He'd suspected it from the drive to Columbus last week. They were way too touchy-feely. And their road trip Instagram videos despite being heel and face on TV...

"Summer...wow..."

"Bingo. And I didn't tell you this OK?"

"Got it...awwww...they make a cute couple...why are they not out?"

"Summer's got Total Divas...half the Divas legit don't like her which sucks..people will accuse her of trying to sleep her way to the Divas title...Paige's only a kid..."

"That makes Summer a cougar...she's almost ten years older..."

"And I'm five years older than you..." Josh replied, blushing a little.

Cody never cared about their age gap. He had to admit this was a bit of a turn up but Paige and Summer did have a certain chemistry. Summer was nothing like the person she portrayed on Total Divas let alone WWE TV. She was very knowledgeable about old school wrestling and the business for a 'model turned wrestler' as smarks liked to brand women like her. And plus for a newbie she had a huge arsenal of moves. Cody wouldn't tell. His blabbermouth days were behind him. He was definitely going to keep his profile low now he was losing Josh for good (albeit just at work but still he'd spent his entire main roster career by Josh's side virtually).

"Guess as you're not needed here anymore we could go back to the hotel.." he murmured.

"I dunno if you're needed for Smackdown," Josh replied, "But to be honest, I'd like that."

He began to kiss Cody with a bit more fire. Cody just grinned and eagerly returned them. He slipped his hands down the back of Josh's jeans, groping that cute bubble butt.

Josh moaned.

"Someone's feeling horny," Cody teased.

"Got nothing left to lose," Josh replied, moaning again as Cody's finger gently slid between his ass cheeks.

"You're not wearing underwear Joshy...hot as fuck..." Cody moaned, touching his man's entrance.

"Oohhh..." whined Josh at the touch.

"Joshy...to make it up to you...I want to..."

"Good...sweetie...I want you to as well...ohhh you're so bad...quit it!"

Cody got a mischievous grin as he pushed his finger a bit harder.

Josh whimpered and began to fiercely make out with him. He was feeling a lot more liberated. He couldn't burn bridges as he still had an NXT show to work. But he wasn't going to deny that to take his mind off the end of a decade-long career would be just what he wanted. He was hoping Cody would be cool with switching..

Cody made out right back with him. Since their reconciliation last Raw which was simply caused by Cody's renaissance as Stardust, they hadn't had sex. Just done a lot of talking. They'd talked about the things that went wrong before, and spent any time together just being with one another. OK they'd given one another head one night. But Josh had insisted they don't jump straight back into bed as before they were having constant, dirty sex and avoiding the problems.

"Oh Joshy..." Cody breathed, "I don't care. Let's go. I can always drive back for Smackdown."

"You'll get into trouble!"

"You're worth it."

"Actually...as it's my last time backstage at a WWE event..." Josh's eyes were sparkling with a fire behind his glasses, "Fuck me here."

COdy grinned from ear to ear.

"Pick a location," he panted, "Yay...naughty Joshy's back."

Josh looked up and down the corridor and grinned, his perfect white teeth sparkling as he tuned to the wall, pushing his round butt out, the jeans clinging to every curve.

Cody stood behind him, grinding his bulging jeans against Josh's, moaning softly. He was more than happy to be top. But the more he thought, actually...a bed would be better as it was their first time in a fair while, and an even longer while since Josh had bottomed.

But he could always turn up the heat.

He deftly unbuttoned the jeans and pulled the zipper down, before unbuckling Josh's belt expertly. Mmm...oh that ass. Now vulgar lipstick-kiss tattoo free. Brief tan lines?!

"Been soaking up some rays down in Florida," the small man grinned, noticing Cody checking out his butt.

"Fuck Joshy you're still a hot twink," moaned Cody, spanking Josh and enjoying how the smooth globes jiggled ever so slightly, "And thank you again for lasering off that hideous tattoo."

"You're sweet, but I'm an old man," Josh moaned, "And you're...oh God...right...looked truly horrible..."

Cody sank to his knees and pulled those pert cheeks apart before going in and inserting his eager tongue. Josh whined and mewled loudly.

"You're so tight," Cody breathed, "Baby...you haven't taken me in a while..."

"I can handle it honey, please..."

"Let me.." Cody stood up and began to kiss the back of the smaller, elder man;s neck, moving his hand to Josh's face and soft, pouty lips.

Josh sucked on Cody's fingers hungrily.

Cody gently began to insert them into the small, age-defying bubble ass.

"OhhhhhhH!" whined Josh, "Oh yeah...!"

Cody loved watching Josh turn full sub. He was submissive even as a top (because Cody was such a power bottom mainly) but when he was on bottom...his voice went so high and he was very fem when he did so. And he'd only ever liked it missionary with Cody. Which was why Cody was curious as to why Josh was being so naughty.

"Cody...please...oh...ohhh...yes...missed you so much..."

"Baby...let's go the hotel...wanna enjoy this," Cody whispered.

"Coddles...I want you to fuck me...as Stardust..."

Cody grinned.

"Funny thing is I was gonna say the same thing...I want YOU to fuck ME when I'm Stardust...I have two catsuits...one I modified if you get what I mean..."

He continued to finger Josh.

"What...do you mean..." moaned Josh at the gentle push on his neglected prostate.

"Meaning, the pants come off so you can fuck me until I turn the damn thing white," Cody moaned, "But that's for later...you like it Joshy?...you sound so frustrated baby..."

"You have no idea doll," moaned Josh...when he was taking this role he just became far more feminine. But then again so did Cody when it was romantic.

"Well then...we better hit the hotel.."

"Fuck it Coddles, just do me here. Right fucking here."

"Joshy...calm those hormones baby.."

He removed his finger.

Josh pulld his jeans up, moaning as his rock hard cock brushed the zipper as he zipped up. Cody was right. It would be so much more sensual if they were in a bed. And Cody was BIG. And it had been quite a few months.

"This is my early birthday present," moaned Cody, "My baby."

"Always," Josh replied.

"And if I top now, you can top me all day and all night on my birthday."

"Anything...Coddles...I need you...to make me forget..."

"Of course...Joshy...don't be sad...I'm still here..."

Sniffing, Josh whimpered and kissed him.

* * *

It was a short drive to the hotel. Cody didn't care if he got a roasting for disappearing mid show. He had a cellphone. THe hotel was barely a block away. Josh was worth it. He was devastated that seven years really had come to an end just as they'd made up and the start of a new era as Stardust...he too knew Josh had been on borrowed time but because he'd been the preshow guy...Cody was not about to forget him. On the contrary. He was going to make sure he would call him four times a damn day if he had to. Send Josh tickets. He followed Josh's brothers on Twitter so he could always ask them where Josh would be.

WHo knew what their future held?

Right now...the black pickup was pulling into the parking lot.

The two men made their way to the elevators.

As soon as they were inside.

Josh launched himself at Cody, whining as he attacked the younger man's pouty lips.

"Easy tiger," moaned Cody.

So unlike Josh. Even with Josh's kryptonite of passionate kissing.

But Cody could see the sadness in his eyes. Josh lived and breathed WWE. He'd never imagined working anywhere else. And yet Jerry Lawler who clearly did not give a damn about his job anymore was still there. Oh wait.

Josh sniffed again.

"OK to cry," Cody whispered.

"I lost a big part of my life today," Josh sobbed, "Feel like it's not worth doing NXT the day after tomorrow...what's the point? Na na na na, hey hey, goodbye. No point hanging around anymore. I bet my 'best bits' are already on YouTube. AKA me being flung around by Lesnar, Kane, Del Rio, Henry, being possessed by Taker and of course 'Mr White that's not wise!'"

"Fuck those fans," COdy said, "You're more than that to me."

"You're too sweet," Josh replied, "I don't have fans. Not like you. I don't need to have a send off match like Vickie."

"You're going to FLorida tomorrow even if I have to drive you there myself," Cody said fiercely, "I want to see you wrestle one last time. I am gonna be in the front row. Dad can swing it for us remember?"

"OK..."

"Damn right it's OK Joshua!"

Cody took his beloved man by the hand as the elevator doors opened and led him to his hotel room. A double but the occupant was just him.

He slid his keycard into the door and opened it.

Josh padded over to the bed and pulled off his tight grey tee and black fitted waistcoat.

Cody just stared.

Josh's tattoos were even more vivid than normal. His ripped pecs and abs, honed from hard training in NXT, glistened.

"You've grown so much," breathed Cody, unzipping his hoodie and taking his tee off.

"Not that much..."

Cody padded over, in just his jeans like Josh and pinned the small man to the bed, kissing him.

"Coddles..."

Cody was already unbuckling the belt and working on relieving Josh of his confines. Josh commando was so hot...the thicker than average cock sprung free as Josh moaned and spread his smooth legs, kicking the jeans off along with his loafers.

"You look so cute in your novelty socks," Cody simpered.

Josh removed them and then rolled over, ass up.

"Not so cute now," he moaned.

He rolled back over, raising his legs, showing Cody what he was craving. He'd almost forgotten how to bottom. Cody eagerly removed his trainers and jeans, keeping his sexy Andrew Christian briefs on. He crawled onto the bed, straddling Josh's chest, his bulging briefs barely contaning his ample length and girth. Josh whined and caressed the bulge.

"Touch it Joshy, go on...all yours," moaned Cody.

Josh pulled the briefs down a bit and Cody's sizeable hardon sprung free. He was even bigger than Josh remembered...it was going to hurt him. But he'd cope with that. He'd taken Cody before after all...not like it was their first time together almsot one year ago now.

He began to suck in earnest, Cody moaning and whining.

"Fuck Joshy...missed this..."

"How do you think I feel?"

Josh massaged Cody's perfect ass cheeks as he continued to suck him. FUcking Cody's eager ass in full Stardust regalia was such a hot thought. But one for later. Josh wanted to be on the end of this dick right now. His urge to bottom was uncontrollable now.

"Joshy...stay there a mo sweetie..."

Cody crawled over to his bag, retrieving his poppers and lube.

"Coddles...poppers...? I don't need..."

"Joshy...I'll hurt you...please...for your own safety.."

Cody was too cute. Always thinking of others before himself even in bed. Well when it was with someone he loved. With hookups he was the polar opposite, taking what he wanted. He always did have his funny little ways.

Josh took the amyl and took a huge sniff.

Yeah he'll need this actually. And lots of lube.

Cody was already coating his cock in squirt after squirt of lubricant. He was drenching himself in the stuff. He wasn't going to hurt his precious Joshy. He knew what it was like after a dry spell. Like losing your virginity again. He'd been bottom for the majority of their relationship. He would do this to please Josh. After all, with their height differences, this was how it 'should be'. Josh looked more bottom than him.

Josh took the lube and began to prep himself.

"Ohhh yeah...missed you..." he moaned, giving Cody a show, "Love you...love you even more for doing this for mee...oh Cody...love me..."

Cody was so turned on just watching him. He could do it. He'd managed before now. So weird being top. He crawled between Josh's open legs, gently brushing his hard cock against the entrance.

"Honey...it's fine..." Josh whispered, "I can take the pain."

Cody slowly pushed against the tight hole. Josh tensed up a little. But still Cody managed to enter him.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Josh screamed in pain. Oh God...he'd forgotten how big Cody was. It had been so long. He tensed right up. Oh fuck. Flashback to when he was sixteen and lost his virginity...how appropiate that he, a Queer As Folk fan, was basically re-losing his ass virginity in fucking Pittsburgh? This was funny in a twisted way.

Cody looked upset that he'd hurt Josh. He reached for the lube but Josh grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry honey..." the small man's eyes were watering with the pain, "Just need to get used to it again..."

Josh rested his youthful, smooth legs on Cody's thick shoulders, signalling that it ws OK to carry on.

Cody pushed in some more...Josh cried out again but not so loud this time...Cody kept pushing in until those soft ass cheeks were pushed against his pelvis and Josh's eyes suddenly widened and rolled back, his mouth dropping open.

"Ohhhh...oh Cody..." He was still in pain but his prostate had just been stabbed. Cody you fucking stud...yes...oh yes..

His legs fell from Cody's shoulders and wrapped around his man tight.

He giggled. The pleasure was overtaking the pain now. The old familiar sensations were beginning to flood his body once more. He just needed a little warming up that was all.

"Miss me?" grinned COdy, relieved that Josh was smiling.

"You have no idea," gasped Josh..oh wow he could stay in this positon forever, "C'mon Cody...fuck me."

He shot a sultry smile at Cody.

Cody gently began to move, Josh instantly whining and whimpering in an adorable high pitched voice. Josh was never vulgar in sex unless Cody wanted him to be. He was sounding well...now Cody had experience of this of late...female.

"Ahh...ahhh...ahh...ahh...ahhh." Josh was in seventh heaven. He wa sletting his ecstasy control his brain. He reached up with a free hand and stroked Cody's face, looking into his blue eyes. He knew Cody was out his comfort zone. But Cody was so GOOD at it. And he was doing it for Josh. THat meant so much to the little man.

"Ahhh...ahh...I love you so much...ahh..."

Cody would dream about that cute voice for the next two weeks on the road.

"Joshhy..." he moaned, his own moans deeper than normal, "Oh fuck..."

Josh's whines were getting even higher in pitch.

Cody had an idea. He heaved and pulled their bodies up. Josh did this to him and it had been some of the best sex of his life...

Josh moaned against his lips.

Oh fuck. This felt so...he felt so...loved. He thought Cody had laid it on a little when Cody had been in this position. He was strong enough to support Cody like this...but now...he wrapped his legs tight around Cody, working his trim, small body. He was getting close.

Cody took Josh's cute, cherubic face and kissed him lovingly.

"Joshy...don't cry...it's me thats meant to cry in sex not you..."

"Can't...ahhh...help it...ahhh...ahhh...so...close.."

Josh arched his back as he continued to ride, supported by Cody. He lay back a little...working his body like a pro. Cody guessed he wanted to lay down again. He leaned forward, guiding Josh back down before resuming.

"You can go a bit harder if you like honey," Josh gasped, face red and sweaty.

"Not hurting you."

"I can take it."

Cody pulled almost all the way out.

And then drove hard back in.

Josh screamed.

Much like Cody did when he got long dicked.

COdy grinned.

Josh had a huge smile on his face as his chest heaved up and down.

"I fucking love you..." gasped the little man, "More! You have no idea how much I miss this!"

"Oh yeah?"

Cody did the same again.

"Oh yeah...keep doing that!"

Josh was getting well and truly seen to. About God damn time. He probably had cobwebs back there!

Cody began to mirror Dolph (ha, how ironic) from a couple of weeks ago, only not jackrabbiting. He was getting close too...the tight heat...the high pitched whimpers...Josh was screaming. Or close to. His proistate was getting battered...and he couldn't get enough. He was so close...his skin on fire...he'd not felt this alive in ages...he was shamelessly screaming...in so much pleasure..and he'd not even cum yet...he was dangerously..painfully close to...more Cody...don't stop...

"Ohhh CODY...oh Cody...honey don't stop...don't you fuckin' stop now..." his Indiana accent now really obvious between screams and gasps. Cody was panting and grunting...fuck Josh was so hot when he just let the fuck go and got noisy.

He leaned forward to devour Josh's lips. Josh grabbed his head and then scratched hard down his back. Oh the VIXEN...

Josh smiled naughtily at him, still not stopping moaning...scratching like a wildcat...anything Cody could do, he could do better...he was so close to just blowing off it was agony...fuck...make him cum...please...

Suddenly Josh couldn't stop himself and he threw his head back and screamed at the top of his lungs as he exploded, shooting jet after jet of much-needed release up his toned abs and pecs, even his inked shoulders.

Cody was gobsmacked. Josh hadn't cum that hard...well...ever...not even in their first time and THAT was intense.

Josh was gasping, sweaty,...eyes heavy.

Cody went to pull out.

Josh wrapped his legs tight.

"Honey you're not done...carry on...please."

"Joshy you're totally spent baby..."

"I can take it...want to feel you inside me.."

Josh was still on a high.

Cody resumed pounding him. He was going to cum fast. After watching Josh lose his shit...he wasn't gonna last. Josh's orgasmic scream was still ringing in his ears. Oh fuck. He was whining and moaning...oh fuck...oh fuck...he drove in hard and cried out Josh's name as he came at last. This wasn't how he'd pictured their makeup sex but hot all the fucking same..

They were both done..

Cody pulled out and lay beside the gasping Josh.

Josh giggled.

So did Cody.

"Wow...oh fucking wow.." Josh panted.

"Little cum cannon...little scratcher...fuck Joshy...amazing how you forget things..." Cody giggled.

"Thought I'd remind you," gasped Josh, "I'm a power bottom too...oh Cody...honey...you've blown my cobwebs away!"

"NExt time scream louder, don't think they heard you in Alaska," grinned Cody.

"See...you're an amazing top," Josh said, wriggling closer.

"Not as good as you.." Cody replied, pecking Josh.

"Coddles I haven;t cum or screamed like that in about a decade," Josh assured him, "So I went out of WWE with a bang."

"Not quite...NXT," Cody reminded him.

"I had an idea.." Josh said, "Maybe we could try it out for your 29th..by the way, already got your present..don't fret...but...it just came to me.."

"No, I just came IN you, a difference," teased the mischeivous Cody.

"Coddles...you're terrible.." giggled Josh, "No...I..weirdly I'm blushing...we could...ever tried a double ender..?"

"Nope," confessed Cody, "Liked the idea though...but we can't cuddle.."

"But we both get what we want," Josh grinned, "And it's a bit taboo...but kinda hot...we'll need to pick somewhere remote to use it."

"Too right," giggled Cody, "We're both bottoms at heart. Both screamers too."

"How romantic," Josh smiled before climbing onto Cody and kissing him tenderly, "Love you."

"Love you too Joshy...whatever happens. Call me every day."

"I will."

* * *

_Thursday 26 June, Orlando FL_

Josh was in the Full Sail University locker room for the last ever time. He only had one match booked, which was his title match, as well as a segment with Adrian beforehand. In it Josh would diss Tyler and compare himself to Tyson as a hungry main roster guy who never made it.

Adrian had originally been slated to face Rob Van Dam but that was relocated to next week's show; albeit taped later on tonight. Josh was amazed they'd done all that for him.

It had been an emotional day. But he knew he was incredibly lucky to go out on a high. All those years of being the backstage whipping boy (and fuck toy) had to count for something.

"Glad they're cutting more dead wood," came a gloating voice and Josh looked into the smug face of Corey Graves.

"Don't get too up yourself whorey Corey," Josh hissed, "You'll be next. Budget cuts. If you've not been on TV in a while..."

"I could and still can wrestle rings around your old ass," snarled Corey, "But I carried you because I'm nice. Good fucking riddance."

"Go back to being the 99 cent CM Punk," Josh snapped, "You don't scare me. And do you know the best thing about being a fired guy? All of a sudden you've got nothing left to lose. I'm gonna spill the tea on you first chance I get. Enjoy it while it lasts."

"Oh I will," smirked Corey, "My career already pisses over yours. People love me."

"What for? Shading Total Divas on Twitter? Get lost."

"Everything OK?" came the unmistakeable heavy Southern accent of Dusty RHodes.

"Sure thing pop," Josh smiled insincerely at Corey, "Something wrong?"

"My boy's just rolled up," Dusty said, "I've been told to tell you he's in the front row. Whatever happens, good luck kid."

He ruffled Josh's hair and quickly left. Josh was struck by how different the Hall Of Famer looked these days. He'd noticed it in the epic Rhodes Brothers vs The Authority feud how much smaller Dusty was.

"Thanks pop," Josh said, swelling with pride every time he called the legend that. Maybe one day he'd be his official father in law.

"Suck up," snarled Corey as Dusty left.

"Bitter queen," retaliated Josh, "I'm going to get a drink, how you gonna quench your thirst? Now Mojo Rawley doesn't wanna play go to dick no more?"

"Fuck you," snarled Corey, "I can get anyone I want."

"And I don't care," Josh said, heading out the door and looking for the cafeteria. He walked in and was immediately confronted by Sami Zayn. Oh God. Was Sami going to chew him out for trying to get a piece of Adrian's push?

"Hey," he said.

"Good luck, Ben will make you look amazing," Sami said.

"Thanks Sami, he shouldn't carry my old ass, he's better than that," Josh said, relieved that Sami wasn't mad.

"I told him to otherwise he's sleeping on the couch," Sami replied.

"You need to loosen your grip on his balls Sami."

"Behind every talented champ there's a good woman," grinned Sami.

"You can't be his valet..!"

"Watch me. By the way, someone else wants to see you."

SMACK!

Josh reeled back in alarm as he got roundly slapped in the face. He saw a flash of ebony hair.

"What the god damn hell...PAIGE!"

"First Oliver, now you!" the Divas champion said, "You're all pissing off! Do you all hate me?"

Luckily she was smiling and it was a playful slap but damn did that startle the small man. And he guessed Paige might be here as Summer was in action before him, facing the debuting Irish indie girl Becky Lynch.

"Not our decisions," Josh said, "Look, I won't stop watching you kick ass every week. Budget cuts. It happens."

"I'm gonna miss you," the young English girl said, "Miss pinching your cute cheeks."

"You won't," Josh grinned, "By this time next week you'll forget I ever existed."

"I gotta go," the Divas champion said, "I have the honour of being your boyfriend's plus one. So better avoid the wife before I get another slap."

"I'll hang around after the show," Josh said, "See you later. Now mush."

Paige disappeared, her trademark black and white striped blazer winking in the strip lights and making her look like a smartly-dressed referee.

Josh choked back a sob. He was going to miss her. She was hot property and she was going to go far. A future hall of famer if ever he saw one. Youngest ever Divas Champion, second Englishwoman to hold the title after Layla. Josh was gutted Layla couldn't come but she was going to watch the show from her hotel room. This was going out tonight as well. The first show. Josh was going to stay and watch the others get taped. He was so glad he'd gotten close to Paige. She was hungry, talented and passionate about her work. And a royal pain in the ass with her constant teasing slash mothering of men older than her. No. Focus. Cry after the pinfall.

He padded to one of the vending machines to get some water.

He heard high heels approach him and took a deep breath. He guessed who this might be.

A tap on his shoulder.

He was faced with a beautiful dark skinned woman, her wavy black hair immaculate and her dress neat. The wedding ring on her finger especially prominent.

Brandi Rhodes.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," replied Eden, "Just come to say..good luck."

"You'll be there to see it," replied Josh, "But thanks...it means a lot. Thank you for accepting me."

"I always did...guess it was just...anyway...I got this. Delivery. From the hubby."

Josh still had to gulp down jealousy whenever she said that. But he had to get used to it.

"What is it?" he asked. If it was some cringeworthy gay sex toy he was going to kill Cody.

Eden handed him a bag. Josh took it with curiosity and placed it on one of the tables. What the? Inside were some black shorts with a gold flash bearing black stars on them. They were made of rubber and had a gold belt witha star motif attached. In the place where Josh's regular attires would bear an infinity symbol. Also were two sparkling gold kick pads. And two gold gloves with the black star halves. And a black rubber sleeve with 'JOSHY' on it in the same gold font.

"What...the...oh my..." Josh didn;t know what to say.

"He cut up his spare catsuit and had Sandra make it into attire for you," Eden said.

"Oh my God...it's beautiful...but isn't this gimmick infringement?"

"He insisted, you know how persuasive he is," Eden replied, "I mean it when I say...you guys are perfect. He loves you so much..."

"Do I have to paint my face up?" Josh said, eyes dewy, changing the subject to keep things cool and not awkward.

"I don't think so," giggled the beautiful brunette girl, "Look...see you in the ring...good luck. "

"Brandi...thank you...honestly...I care about you more than you'll ever know," Josh sniffled, going to hug her. She hugged him back and thankfully it wasn't awkward or forced. With the sound of her high heels clacking on the lino fading away, she was gone. Josh padded over to where Sami was sat with Alexa Bliss.

"What did your love rival want?" asked Sami.

"Leave it, she's not my love rival," Josh sighed, "Look...guess that's solved my problem of what to wear..."

"Is that his Stardust suit? What? He cut it up for you?"

"His spare," Josh said.

"Sweaty balls," smirked Sami, "But hey, you'll pull it off."

"That's cute," put in Alexa.

"Oh I had a run in with Whorey Corey earlier," Josh sighed, "Obviously he wasn't exactly coming to say goodbye."

"He'll be next," Sami said, "Maybe his 'concussion' can last a bit longer."

"Sami..." warned Alexa.

Sami cracked his knuckles. It was war since the incident where Corey came onto Adrian. Sami had successfully turned Mojo Rawley off of Corey thus far. Sami's mission was to sabotage Corey's conquests and generally make his working life hell. NOBODY tried to steal Sami's man and get away with it.

"He won't listen to you Alexa," Josh said, "Sami is a sassy independent woman."

"Damn right," Sami said, folding his pale arms.

"You still can't dance," Alexa teased.

"Who's the rosebud here?" Sami challenged.

"Oh don't be such a lemon," Alexa giggled, "Go on then , put your bondage gear on."

"It is NOT bondage gear!" Josh hissed, going bright red. He picked the bag up and padded into the men's room. Would this really be agood look for him because fans were eagle eyed. Especially with those gloves on. But so cute of Cody to do this for him. Closest Josh would ever be to actually BEING a Rhodes right now. He undressed out of his vest and sweatpants and began to pull on the black and gold shorts. Damn. His kneepads and knee brace were downstairs. Wait. In the bag was a gold sparkly knee brace and some black kneepads. Bless Cody. Thought of everything. Well this was weird after being so used to the nylon of his regular ring gear. Kinda...kinky almost. He did feel a bit like he belonged in an S&M club purely based on the material. But they looked good in his opinion. He fasted the gold knee brace and pulled on the gold kickpads. A lot of gold but hey, last ever match as a WWE he finished the look with gloves, he looked in the mirror, unable to resist pulling a Stardust pose. He better not do that in his entrance. Didn't fit his theme. Well Layla's 2007-2009 theme. But it was called 'Nasty Boy' rather than 'Nasty Girl' on iTunes. He made his way out the mens room and padded back to the table, where he noted Adrian Neville had arrived. Hopefully Sami wouldn;t be dressing him down about something like 99% of the time.

"Alright mate," Adrian said, "Wait...are you in Stardust stuff?"

"Yeah...cut up a bit but yeah...Stardust colors," Josh said, "Last match...he made it for me.."

"Rather you than me...betty swollocks or what," chuckled Adrian.

Sami slapped his arm.

"Ben!"

"Sorry," Adrian looked like a told off child. Under the thumb.

"What's going on?" Summer Rae, already in her pink and gold gear, glided effortlessly into a seat, "What's Adrian gone and done now?"

"He's being rude," Sami said, hands on hips and glaring at the NXT Champion like a furious mother.

Summer giggled.  
"So I take it drinks with Becky are off tonight?" she said, tossing her wavy tresses over her shoulder, "Seeing as Adrian's just been grounded."

"I have?" Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"You are not going out drinking with pretty Irish girls who'll take advantage of you!" commanded Sami.

"Aww come on, don't be mean Sami," chimed in Alexa, "Let him have some fun!"

"You're supposed to be on my side Lexi!"

"C'mon Sami, after all Adrian's got to make my aged self look like a competent wrestler out there," Josh put in.

"Are you wearing Stardust gear?" asked Summer.

"Yeah...he made it for me," Josh said, "Last match..last night in WWE They can't fire me for gimmick infringement as I'm already fired."

"Wasn't it Melina who got Miss Tessmacher fired for stealing her clothes?" asked Summer.

"Yep," Josh said, "Coddles made two pages of the Slam Book dedicated to her after Brooke left."  
"Slam Book?" Alexa raised her eyebrows.

"Me and Coddles...Cody...when we were younger, in his rookie years, we used to have a burn book like on Mean Girls, only we called it a Slam Book cos, you know, wrestling...man it sounds so lame in hindsight," Josh said, "Nobody on the roster was safe if they pissed us off...Melina and Kenny Dykstra were the prime targets...God we hated them..."

"Really? That's hilarious," giggled Alexa, "I've heard horror stories about Melina."

"Haven't we all," Summer put in.

"Good job Coddles is downstairs, you'll set him off," Josh said, standing up and stretching, still trying to get used to this new gear. Both girls wolf whistled. Adrian cringed; "Melina was talented and pretty...just a self-entitled bitch and whore with it sadly. She used to order me about..Coddles was not down with that and used to have huge bitching matches with her."

"That's hot," Sami said, "You'll get the boys sweating along with your balls."

"You just hit Adrian for making the same joke!" Josh said incredulously, "And no they won't. Sweating with laughter maybe at my old ass."

"You're not old pal," Adrian said, "Wanna go through the good stuff again?"  
"Sure," Josh replied, "And thanks again Adrian...I know you were so looking forward to facing RVD."

"But I still am," Adrian replied, "Just as long as you don't break me."

"I don't think there's any danger of that..." Josh said.

* * *

Josh was stood in gorilla. Heart going ten to the dozen. This was it. The backstage segment had gone really well too. Josh had even got the oppertunity to throw some shade at Corey while he was at it. Adrian had ALMOST cracked up on camera.

Right now he was watching Adrian perfom his high octane entrance. Adrian was seriously talented. Josh felt honoured to be putting him over (not that Adrian needed putting over anymore)..maybe that was the wrong thing. Honoured to work his final match with this future star. That's what he meant.

Josh jumped at a tap on his shoulder and saw Dusty.  
"Hi Pop...what's up?"

"Cut a promo after the show," the legend hissed, "Make out you're retiring. Put over the NXT superstars."  
"Don't want to take too much off of Adrian," Josh replied.

"Wasn't my idea," Dusty said and he was smiling. Josh had a vague idea WHO might have had said idea. Anything to make Josh look good. Bless Cody.

'Nasty Girl' began to play and Josh went out to boos.

He did his usual swagger and strut down the ramp, remembering he was a heel still as he climbed onto the apron, stretching his leg back a-la Layla's old ECW entrance before vaulting the rope, crossing the ring to the side where he spotted Paige's blazer and black hair. And Cody... who looked so cute in his buzz cut. And his favourite black paisley shirt. Awww. Josh chose that side to perform Layla's ring pose, laying across before unbuttoning his faithful old 'Flawless' jacket and tossing it aside.

It was time.

He stretched quickly.

The kickpads, brace and gloves sparkled under the lights. Adrian walked in front of him as the ref held the NXT title up.

Ding ding.

Josh quickly went to roll Adrian up. The Geordie kicked out just before one.

Booooo.

A chant was already starting.

"You got fired!"

"You got fired!"

Damn smarks. Ah well. Made it more exciting.

Adrian got him in a sharp headlock and quickly took him down to the mat. Josh kicked his gold-padded legs up and locked them around Adrian's neck to reverse the move. He held the head scissors for a few seconds before Adrian broke the hold, kipping up, springing back to his feet as though he was made of rubber.

Josh was always blown away by Adrian's gravity-defying antics in every one of his matches.

"THAT'S how you do it old guy!" Adrian shouted to a few cheers.

Josh decided to troll the smarks and in an echo of a match he had with Cody back in 2012 (way before their huge fallout), began to dance stupidly before kicking his small body down and managing to pull off a perfect spinnerooney, as a subtle nod to all the times he worked with Booker T.

It was not well received by the fans who now began to chant "RVD!" "RVD!" "RVD!"

Adrian just looked confused and pointed to him, going 'what the hell?' He ran at Josh who then grabbed the younger Brit's long dark hair and used the momentum to plant him face first to the mat. As Adrian got to his feet Josh ran to the turnbuckle for the 'LOL'. He sprung off the first rope, then the second once, twice before leaping into a crossbody, sending Adrian down. He was making sure he got all his signatures in. Including the Face Lift. They couldn't fire him as he already was fired once the bell rang. He hooked both of Adrian's muscular legs for a just-about two count.

Back and forth they went, Adrian gradually getting the upper hand. They were well matched as Josh's nippy style was very similar, if not as spectacular as Adrian's. Josh whipped Adrian into the corner and took a run up, Adrian kicking his body up to dodge Josh before peforming two super-quick front handsprings. He was literally the rubber man. Josh ran at him and took a fast arm drag. Ran up again, took another. He leapt back to his feet as Adrian ran at him again, hitting the champ with an arm drag of his own, keeping a tight grip on the Brit's arm and resting his braced knee on Adrian's head, the Geordie fighting him off...before pulling him into a small package...1,2..Josh kicked out.

Josh struggled back to his feet just as Adrian ran at him once more. He knew this spot and allowed Adrian to pull his head down in a ridiculously fast flying crucifix headscissor before kipping back up to his feet. This guy was a future WHC as far as Josh was concerned. Like Sami, he was wasted in NXT. Josh staggered back up, holding his head before hitting Adrian with back spin kick, surprising him..then a second spin kick..he then went for his fake roundhouse, intentionally missing Adrian before hitting him with a shuffle chin kick (similar to a super kick), sending Adrian to the floor. One of his/Layla's signature spots. He went to cover...1...2...Adrian kicked out.

He pulled Adrian to his feet, throwing the Brit's arm over his shoulder and managing to hit a suplex on him before floating into a cover...1..2..Adrian sprung out. Josh decided to try a new move...he slipped behind Adrian and grabbed the Brit's arms, locking them behind his legs and resting them on Adrian's back, AKA a Lotus Lock which was also occasionally used by Summer.

He pulled right back, using Adrian's flexiblity to make it more painful. LAst match...might as well try something new. The crowd were really getting behind Adrian, clapping. Adrian struggled...and broke the hold, rolling onto the mat.

As he tried to get up Josh kicked him, sending him back down.

Josh raised Adrian up by his head but Adrian punched him in the middle. Josh bent over to let Adrian place his head between his legs.

"You'll make Sami jealous and he'll slap me.." he hissed jokingly.

"You're not my type," Adrian hissed back, lip curling.

Even mid match there was always time to joke about Sami.

Adrian gut wrenched him up and planted him down with a sick power bomb before running at the ropes, hitting a springboard moonsault splash and hooking Josh's legs...1...2..

Josh frantically kicked out.

Adrian climbed the turnbuckle once more as Josh struggled to get to his feet. He leapt off in a front missile dropkick, sending Josh careering backwards. He went to cover once more..1...2..Josh kicked out.

Adrian raised Josh up once more, Josh punching him this time. He booted Adrian in the middle and grabbed his head, twisting his body round and landing into a sitout, hitting his last ever LayOut hangman's neckbreaker, Adrian selling it like hell with his flexible body. Josh climbed atop Adrian , sticking his leg right out just like Layla used to...1..2..Adrian kicked out.

"Do your JOB!" Josh yelled at the ref.

As he was distracted, Adrian grabbed him from behind and sent him crashing down in a fast bridging German suplex pin...that was the thing about Adrian. An explosive high flyer but packed some brute strength too.

Josh frantically kicked out at two.

He took Adrian's head and snapmared him to the floor before running off the ropes and aiming a low dropkick at the Brit's back. And why not, just to piss the smarks off more...

"Booty bump!" he cried, hitting Adrian with his ass to tumultuous boos. THey really hated him for delaying the Rob Van Dam match. And he loved it.

He dragged Adrian back towards the turnbuckle, whispering 'Diamond dust' in the Brit's ear.

"Thought you weren;'t allowed..oh..yeah..doesn't matter.." Adrian whispered back, allowing the little man to pull him up as he climbed to the top rop, applying a front facelock. Josh let out a war cry as he somersaulted over Adrian's head, landing in a sitout jawbreaker AKA Stunner position, Adrian flopping to the floor. One. Two...Adrian kicked out right at the last second. The crowd letting out a loud ;'oooh'. Some people had legit thought Adrian was about to lose to a departing announcer. The relief was palpable.

"Come ON!" Josh cried to the ref, slapping his gloved hands together.

Adrian clambered upward and then sprinted at him, hitting him with a clothesline.

And then another.

As Josh sprung up once more Adrian hit him with his own signature kick combo, building some momentum and making his comeback. Adrian then performed his signature springboard crossbody but Josh aimed a dropkick at him, sending him crashing down to loud boos.

Josh grabbed Adrian's legs and rolled through in a jackknife cover...one..two...Adrian kicked out. On and on they went. Just as Adrian made another two count, Josh wriggled up before hitting him with the Bombshell kick out of nowhere. One...two...Josh only had two signatures left...Simply Flawless snap DDT and the moonsault. In retrospect he should have saved the Face Lift for later but never mind. Too late now.

He pulled Adrian up and hit him with a couple of forearms. On the third go, Adrian hit him with a couple of his own before performing a super-fast snap suplex on him, floating over into a cover. Josh was tiring a little. Adrian was so good.  
The ref hissed that they were running out of time.

Josh kicked out of the suplex cover and then struggled to his feet. He grabbed Adrian;'s head and then planted him in the DDT, hobbling a little on his bad knee. The Bombshell kick plus all the impacts had really set it off again. It was now or never. Rather than covering Adrian, he whispered "we gotta go home" before climbing to the turnbuckle. Last time. He looked over at Cody in the front row and move dhis gloved hands in front of his face in a Stardust pose before back flipping over, Adrian rolling out of the way just at the last second.

"Oww...oww...!" Josh had landed hard on his knee. But that was fine. So many emotions running through his head right now. He watched Adrian climb to the turnbuckle, struggling and holding his head to sell the DDT impact still, before raising his arms in his signature pose as Josh rolled into position.

To loud cheers, Adrian hit his always-spectacular Red Arrow, landing hard on Josh before hooking the bad, braced leg...one...two...three.

Adrian';s pulsating trance theme 'Break Orbit' blasted through the small arena.

"Here's your winner and STILL NXT Champion, Adrian Neville!" came Brandi/Eden's voice as Adrian took his belt and celebrated his title retention.

Josh struggled to get up, holding his knee. The ref came over, trying to help him up.

"M'fine," he said.

Adrian approached him, offering his hand in a show of sportsmanship.

Josh shook it, the tears now threatening to appear as it was hitting him. He hugged Adrian tight as gradually people began to applaud, not boo.  
"You did good pal," the Brit said, "And I'm good to go for RVD."

"Thank you Adrian, thank you so much for being my last match," Josh sniffled.

"Any time," Adrian replied, before raising Josh's hand and making his exit, 'Break orbit' fading out.

Josh stood in the ring, chest heaving in and out. Feeling a bit outstaying his welcome. But Dusty said he could do it. The audience seemed to be clapping. And not booing. Like Vickie before him, on his swansong after a long tenure, Josh was going to leave WWE as a face. He motioned for a mic.

"Er...yeah...thanks...though you should be cheering Adrian," he said, sniffling, "You probably already know but as of now, I'm retiring after 12 years here. Adrian...you're gonna be in the hall of fame one day. It's been a great second career...don't wanna over do this...but want to say a few thank yous if y'all have got time for that? Firstly...Al Snow...Jackie Moore, Ivory...Tori and all the original cast of Tough Enough for bringing me here...Maven, Nidia. Still miss you guys. Road Dogg, you're gonna need to do the World's Greatest Vine Show with someone else now, sorry! Don't think Taker can possess me here either (a few people laughed)...anyway you don't want to listen to an old guy ramble for too long. The NXT Universe...JBL despite torturing me year in year out, all the guys who work with the NXT wrestlers, gearing them up...you've got a gold star roster sitting at the back there. There's one guy though...who I dedicate this match to even if I lost. He helped me more than anyone. (He caught Cody's eye).I can't do mushy stuff. But I will say... I love you. Thank you...thank you all of you..."

He handed the mic back before going to Brandi and hugging her too as 'Nasty Girl' once more began to play. He had to make this quick. He climbed out of the ring before making his way to the front row on the left. Cody was stood, clapping...quite a few were...

Was that...yes it was?

"Thank you Josh.."

"Thank you Josh.."

It wasn't a huge amount but very audible in this small venue compared to Raw. Josh didn;t think he was a big enough name to warrant any of this but hey...nothing to complain about. He had no problem whatsoever with losing. He knew the business to know that it was the best thing to lose your final match. He padded over to Paige as the cameras moved to them and hugged her hard.

Could he hug Cody and risk him being exposed sans gold paint?

Fuck it.

He went to Cody who grabbed him and embraced him tight, kissing him all over his head.

Stop it. Stop it Cody. Don't risk a telling off for being seen out of costume. But the cameramen were filming them from behind so Cody's face wasn't visible.

"Love you.." sniffled Josh.

"You were amazing baby...so proud of you..." sniffled Cody.

"I gotta...go..."

Josh let go of Cody, the side cameras quickly following him...it was taped so they could edit out any shots thast gave Cody away. He made his way up the ramp, holding his hands in front of his face to do one more Stardust pose, before turning his back and extending his arms.

As he headed onto the stage to exit, he turned one more time and raised his arm before walking through the curtain for the final time. It might not have been a send off on Raw like Vickie got, but she was a more influential figure than him and plus...well...she was a Guerrero and deserved it.

Pretty much the whole NXT locker room were stood there, applauding. Whoa. He didn't deserve that! Stood at the head of the line was Sami (with a firm grip on Adrian's arm of course). Josh went and hugged him.

"You're better than me, quit it," he mumbled.

"Respect, earned, not given," Sami replied.

Josh moved to a few of the other NXT stars he'd made friends with; Summer (obviously), Alexa, Aiden English, Baron Corbin, Tye Dillinger...a few of the much newer guys shook his hand. He wasn't going to overplay it. And as soon as he reached the back, he ran into Triple H, who was of course overseeing the tapings.

"You did good," Hunter said, "You turned being fired into a good face turn. We wish you all the best in your future endeavors."

"Thanks," Josh replied, "No bitterness my end. Business is business."

"That's the attitude," Hunter said, "Go rest up."

"Can I stay and watch the other shows?" asked Josh.

"Er...I'm going to say no because you're no longer employed," Hunter said, "Sorry kid."

"It's cool," Josh said, "Don't want to outstay my welcome."

He offered his hand to Hunter who shook it a little grudgingly. Oh well. They'd already done more for him than they should considering he was fired. As firings go it was a good sendoff. He padded back to the locker room and began to change, intending on getting the fuck out of here. It was always going to be bittersweet. Vickie left of her own accord so she had a good send off. They fired Josh.

"Pack your things and get the fuck out," snarled Corey Graves, who'd followed him back, intending to stick the boot in one final time.

"Really? ANyone would think you want to sleep with me, amount of time you're spending talking to a fired guy," Josh snarked.

"Remember to hand your ID card in at the gate," Corey sneered.

"Go away...Polskanksky."

"Oh real mature," Corey spat.

"It's what most of them call you backstage," Josh replied, shrugging and zipping up his sports bag.

"Renee is a far, far superior replacement. Thank God someone in talent relations has some sense."

"They can't if you're still employed, why don't you fuck off to TNA with all the other generic imitation brand WWE wannabes?" Josh hit back.

"Robbie E was so right about you...talentless, ass-kissing whore," spat Corey.

"Ha...you think I care what a slutty Zack Ryder slash Pauly D rip off thinks?" Josh said incredulously, "Fraternising with rival promotions...not very loyal is it Sterling Keenan? Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to leave."

Corey blocked his path.

"You don't insult Robbie and get away with it," he snarled, "And I KNOW you made Grey fuck Jesse to spite me. I should break your fucking legs."

"Get away from me or I'll call security," Josh spat, "I'm a civilian and you're threatening me."

"Coward. Asshole."

"Oh shut up. Go and kneel down to the booking staff."

Josh made to barge past him but Corey tripped him up so he fell flat on his face onto the hard lino. Luckily he threw his hands down in time so his nose didn't break. He was incensed. No. Don't rise to it. But hey. He didn't work here anymore.

He got to his feet and punched Corey in the mouth, sending the tattooed saviour of misbehaviour (and his former friend) stumbling backwards. Josh picked himself up and stormed out of the locker room for the last time. Small victories were better sometimes.

"Touch a nerve did I porcupine?" sneered Corey as Josh slammed the door behind him.

He padded through the university building and into the foyer. Throngs of students were gathered outside. Josh reached into his pocket and held his phone to his ear, his usual defence mechanisms when fans were hanging around outside arenas. Luckily none of them cared enough to bother him so he easily made his way into the parking lot.

Tap tap.

He jumped, almost dropping his phone.

"Hey."

Cody was stood there.

"Hey you...thought you were gonna watch the rest of the show?"

"Only came to see you Joshy," Cody replied, "Didn;t think they'd let you hang around so I made my excuses and left."

"You're sweet," Josh smiled, pecking him, "So looks like its the unemployment line for me."

"Do you know what you want to do now?" asked Cody, taking his hand right there outside FUll Sail University, not caring if anyone saw them, "I mean...you gonna stay in broadcast journalism or head back to the indies?"

"I honestly don't know honey," Josh replied, "I just want this week to end. Not been the best."

"See Lay's living it up in New York City," Cody said, unable to keep the resentment out his voice. Josh sighed. It was history between those two. Nothing he could do now.

"It's her birthday, she can spend it how she likes," he said, "Coddles..please...no bitching."

"Just saying," Cody replied, "But you're right...what happened to your face?"

"Oh..." Josh held his cheek, "Dunno..."

"You got a graze...that wasn't there when you finished your match."

"Yeah...ran into Whorey Corey," Josh said, "Wanted to say a goodbye of his own. Fucking asshole."

Cody went scarlet and his face set. He was furious. How dare that jumped up wannabe CM Punk lay hands on what was his! He had a good mind to march back in and teach Graves a fucking lesson.

"Coddles...leave it. I'm no longer on their payroll," Josh said, "Let's just head back home."

"You're gonna stay in Tampa aren't you?"

"Might move. Rent is expensive now Oliver's gone back to the UK."

The drive from Orlando back to Josh's current rented Tampa home seemed thankfully short. Now he'd been released, he didn't need to be in Florida anymore. And a break would be nice. He was considering even going back to Indiana, his original home state. Start afresh. He'd already changed his Twitter handle to **realjoshmathews.**

Good job Cody was driving as Josh had gotten a ride in with Tye Dillinger who lived not too far from him. He was quiet as the black pickup pulled onto his driveway next to his own car.

"Assumed you were staying over," he said, as Cody switched off the engine.

"Course..." Cody said, "I have to leave tomorrow though...house show."

"I understand," Josh replied.

"Don;t want to, would rather be with you," Cody sniffled, "I teared up when you brought up the Tough Enough names...can still remember watching it when I was 16...I rooted for you to beat Maven."

"And you never thought you'd end up dating my runty wiry ass," chuckled Josh.

"You were hot then," Cody said.

"Stop it."

"You were," Cody replied, taking Josh's head in his hands and pecking him, "And even hotter now."

Josh smiled wetly before unlocking the front door and leading him inside. Once he tossed his sports bag into the corner, he padded upstairs, wanting to shower and chill. Wash the canvas off him. He'd shut the bathroom door before Cody had a chance to be naughty and get in with him.

Cody heard the shower running. And then heard sobs.

Josh hadn't really truly told him how he felt after being unceremoniously cut after such a long tenure. He'd been a bit teary on the day but well, they'd had intense sex soon after. Josh was obviously ashamed of crying in front of him. Even though he, Cody, had cried about it in front of Josh himself.

Cody padded into the bedroom and kicked his shoes off before undressing out of his paisley shirt and jeans, staying in just his black skimpy Andrew Christian briefs. He lay on the bed and browsed his phone for a while, pretending he couldn't hear the sobs.

He heard the shower turn off and fumbling in the bathroom before the door opened and Josh walked in, his once-pomaded-spiky hair now flat. And wearing almost identical briefs to Cody.

He smiled a little as he saw Cody on the bed.

"Hey," he said.

"Joshy...you were crying," Cody said.

"Think I'm allowed to, just lost the job I loved," replied the little man, climbing onto the bed next to the ravenette.

"You haven't lost me," Cody said, cuddling Josh close and peppering his head with kisses, "You'll never lose me again."

"Reminds me," sniffled Josh, wriggling out and going to the wardrobe, "Must give you these before I forget as you'll be at Raw on your birthday...we'll have to wait to celebrate it together cos obviously I didn;t think I'd be fired before it..."

"Assholes," huffed Cody, "Not just you they've upset Joshy...broken my heart too."

Josh was rummaging inside the wardrobe before pulling out an Armani bag and an envelope.

"I didn't know what to buy you," he said, "Cos you seem to have everything possible now that's to do with obscure comics, video games, 80s wrestling..."

"Never everything," grinned Cody.

"Don't have to open it now," Josh said, handing him the bag.

"There's my other present which I can't open on my birthday," Cody replied, "So can I open it now?"

"Other present?" Josh raised his eyebrows.

Cody grinned and crawled across the bed, grabbing Josh and hauling him atop him, grabbing the bubble butt.

"You of course," he said, grinding their brief-clad cocks together, "I don't care if I don't sleep tonight baby.."

"You have no intention of doing so do you," Josh whined back.

"No, cos you owe me a favor," Cody whispered, pecking his lips, "Seeing as I topped on Tuesday."

"You have no idea how much I needed it," Josh replied.

"I dreamed about it last night," Cody confessed, "Your cute litle high pitched screams...you're a little woman when you get going Joshy.."

"THanks...I guess..." Josh said.

"But then I see how big you are..." grinned Cody, groping the front of Josh's bulging briefs, "And remember why I fell in love."

"My awesome personality?" joked Josh.

"Oh that too...and the fact you have such a thick dick," Cody teased.

"Coddles, I like the sappier you but don't ever stop being naughty," Josh moaned, enjoying the touching.

"Take your briefs off," Cody grinned.

Josh didn't need telling twice. He had to admit though, he still had a little urge to be on bottom. But being inside Cody again...after so long...overruled it. And plus that was his 'early present' to Cody now he was a WWE alumnus.

"Before I go baby, I promise, one more time, I'll switch," Cody whispered, "Cos it might a while before we see each other again..." his voice broke.

"Coddles...don't...call me every day...hell,. three times a day," Josh said, "I won;t be vanishing off the planet just yet."

"I'm gonna miss you so much," sniffed Cody, "My Joshy...the first friend I ever made. We've been through so much...when Bob used to...fiddle with me...Teddy...asshole tricks...Dave...Gabriel's reign of terror...your bad relationships like Miz and Steamboat junior...it won't feel right without you..."

"Coddles...ssssssh..." Josh kissed him to silence him gently, "You can remember me in other ways. I'm not dying."

He began to peel away Cody's briefs. Time to return the amazing sex from Tuesday. ANd Cody said he'd let Josh be on bottom again before he went...oh yes.

But now..it was about pleasuring Cody.

Josh began to kiss down those beautiful pecs and those perfect abs..Cody whimpering softly...Josh then moved to those prominent V-lines down to Cody's sizeable hardon. He was so hung. He licked up Cody's cock before taking it into his mouth.

"Ohhh fuck..." whined COdy, fucking Josh's face.

"Sometimes you need attention too," Josh purred, releasing Cody from his mouth and gently jerking him, using his other hand to play with Cody's balls. Cody spread his long legs hungrily.

"C'mon Joshy...eat me out...please...been...dying to feel you."

"Patience sweetie..."

COdy whined and moaned loudly.

Josh slowly moved his head down and began to rim Cody, enjoying the mewls of pleasure. Like John Cena before him, Josh had managed to get hold of Cesaro AKA the love God, and asked him for tips on pleasing a bottom seeing as Miz had gone on and on and on about how 'his Claudio' was simply amazing in bed. Josh thought he knew it all considering the huge body count he and Cody both had. Apparently not.

So Josh took his time. For once, having a prominent nose came in handy...

Cody was whining and flailing his muscular arms.

"Ohhh...ohh...aaah...ohmygosh...fuck...J...Josshhee...fuck...stop!"

"What's up?" asked Josh.

"How the fuck did you learn that?"

"My ex's current man. He's quite a love God apparently.."

"Apparently...jesus Joshua...don't you stop now you little stud...fuck!"

"ANything you say sweetie," grinned Josh and continued to rim Cody.

Cody was whining and mewling.

Josh paused to find his lube. In the bedside drawer, unused since the last time Cody swing by here. He began to coat two fingers.

As he went to prep Cody, the younger man grabbed him and devoured his lips.

"I love you Joshua Matthew Lomberger..."

"Hey hey easy tiger.."

"I mean it. I. Love. You."

"I love you too Cody.."

"SHow me Joshy...I need you to show me you love me."

"Is this not proof enough...?" Josh asked, inserting his finger into Cody's warm entrance.

"Not...quite...ahhhhh..."

Cody could barely speak as Josh prepped him, scissoring ever so slowly and brushing his not-so-neglected prostate. Sex with those three strangers plus Dolph had paled in comparison to this already. Josh knew how to please him. More than anyone. What was he thinking. Even topping Josh, something that sent Cody way out his comfort zone (even more so than doing his husbandry duties so to speak), was better than cheap anonymous fucking.

He needed to feel Josh inside him again. Being in Josh was one thing. Josh in him was another. Was the real deal as far as Cody was concerned. He was a bottom with versatile tendencies. No matter how jacked he'd get, he'd still open his legs or bend over rather than make his partner do it.

"Joshyyy...please..."

His voice was barely audible.

Josh smiled at him as he began to coat himself in lubricant. He couldn't help but wonder who Cody had slept with besides Dolph in their breif breakup and whether they were bigger than him. Jealousy later. Cody rested his beautiful feminine legs on Josh's shoulders as the elder man kneeled between them, applying some more lubricant just in case.

"Cold," Cody whispered.

"Not been used for a while," Josh whispered back.

He took aim and pushed against the tight opening.

"Owww,...owww..." Cody hissed in pain. Dolph might have been longer as had the other tricks...but Josh had girth...ow it hurt...

"Relax, don't rush," Josh whispered, leaning down to peck Cody's soft lips.

"Sorry...just...need...you.."

"I know but I'm not going anywhere right now.." Josh pushed in some more, Cody relaxing eventually and taking him all the way inside before his blue eyes rolled back and mouth fell open as his prostate got stabbed, almost in a mirror image of Josh on Tuesday. He gasped and then his mouth widened into an ecstatic smile as he took everything in...the sensations inside his body to the face of the man he loved more than anyone.

"Miss me?" Josh whispered.

"Come here..." whined Cody, his long legs wrapping tightly around Josh's smaller body and his long, ripped, thick arms clasping around the elder man's neck, locking Josh inside, making him his.

Josh began to move and almost immediately Cody began to moan.

"Ohh...ohhh...oihhh...ohhh...ohhh...uhh...uhhh..."

Cody couldn't help it. He was trying to be quiet.

"Coddles...c'mon...don't hold back...not like you..."

"Ohhhh...ohhhh!...ohhhh...ahhh...ahhhh..AHHH..."

Cody was leaking precum all over his abs he was that turned on...he never wanted it to end...this bed was so soft and comfortable...Josh was going just the right pace..not too slow but not rushing it either...and he was hitting Cody's spot just right. As always. They were made for each other depsite their size gap...who dared to tell them any different would get their ass kicked.

Cody was being so cute and passionate. The Cody Josh liked the best. The dirty, party-boy, gay porn star Cody was starting to wear thin. It was the real Cody coming out...the one that Josh had seen all the time since he'd become Stardust. The buzz cut had somehow made him softer and cuter. Those blue eyes were sparkling and locked onto Josh's, those pouty lips parted as feminine, soft moans continued to leave Cody. Josh could tell he wasn't faking it. THe connection between them was stronger than ever.

"Kiss me..." whimpered Cody.

Josh leaned down and Cody claimed his lips, passionately kissing back, making soft squeaks at the back of his throat...a six foot, 215-220 pound man reduced to a whining mess by a 190 pounds tops, five-foot-nine former commentator..you couldn't make it up.

"Joshuaa...don't stop...please honey don't ever stop..."

"I won't..."

"Ahh...ahh...ahh...ahhh...ahh..."

The two men continued this intense, passionate coupling for what seemed like hours...their muscular bodies sheened in a light sweat...neither of them wanting to climax..just enjoying each other as deeply as they could..Cody could barely remember who he was right now...his skin was so alight...he could feel it building up..every jab to his prostate edging him closer...he couldn't stop..he didn't want to come yet...but he had no choice...

"Aaahh...AAAHHH...aaah...ahhh..."

"You close?" whispered Josh, keeping his moans low to let Cody make the most noise.

Cody nodded.

"Me too..."

"In me...ahhh...ahhh..please...joshua...in me.."

Cody threw his head back and his high pitched whimpers increased in volume...bordering on tiny screams...his deep voice history...suddenly he tensed up and jolted before letting out a loud scream..

Fuck Josh was about to blow his load too...Cody sounded like he was just on the cusp of orgasm...he couldn't help it..he began to fuck Cody harder as he went over the edge..

Cody continued to cry out and scream, dragging his fingernails up and down Josh's inked back as his release finally hit him, burning on its way out and splattering his abs...he lost count of the amount of shots but he knew he was coming fucking hard.

Josh was done.

Cody was done.

THe two men were a gasping, numb, sweat-sheened mess. The room stank of testosterone and male sweat. Josh pulled out of Cody before his small legs gave way and fell beside him.

"You OK...?" he gasped.

Cody's chest was rising and falling rapidly. His eyes were closed. He was touching stars right now. No exaggeration.

He whimpered and scrabbled to pull Josh to him.

Their lips met once more.

"Happy early birthday," Josh panted, after a few minutes more recovery.

"Fuck...oh fuck Joshy...how did you get even more amazing in bed?" Cody gasped, "Short guys shouldn't be as good a top as you."

"Who cares if I'm four foot or eight foot," Josh replied.

"Still love you either way," Cody murmured, stroking Josh's flushed face.

"We oughta clean up," Josh replied, "I'll get a pizza in and then we'll watch a movie...you pick."

"Beaches," Cody replied without hesitation.

"But Coddles...it's sad..you said so.."

"Please?"

"OK...if I cry, I'm holding you responsible. And I never cry at stuff."

* * *

Well picking the 1988 Bette Midler classic chick flick was a huge mistake, if Josh was honest. Oh lord was it a mistake. Two grown men were howling messes on the couch at the end. That was not right.

The last movie they'd seen together was the latest X-Men at the cinema just before they broke up. One of their rare romantic moments of late. Talk about a contrast. Emotions had already run high today and Beaches had just made them lose their shit totally. Josh swore if he ever heard 'Wind Beneath My Wings' again it would be too soon.

Cody on the other hand, would now tie that song not only with the tearjerker film that spawned it, but with the end of Josh's career. So it was doubly sad for him. As soon as the movie had finished, they'd headed straight to bed, both still complete wrecks. Grown men should not watch chick flicks ever again. Josh was going to make that quite clear next time he saw Cody. Next date night, they were going to watch something more manly!

* * *

Cody awoke first next morning, unspeakably early but he had a flight to catch later for the house show tonight. He was in a much better mood regardless after basically having a mini breakdown at an Eighties chick flick last night. He looked down at his beloved Joshy, still sleeping, his lips in a soft pout, making cute little breaths. He was so cute. Cody pecked that cherubic soft cheek. So cute and yet the best in bed. The best sex Cody had ever, and probably will ever have. And he never thought his dream guy would be a shrimpy former commentator from Indiana.

Josh whimpered and spooned against Cody.

Awww.

And Cody's dick was already hardening at the contact from the warm body.

They were still in briefs after retiring to bed last night. Well neither of them could go again after the intense sex last night, and well, Beaches had finished the pair of them off, killing any libido they might have had. Cody got a wicked grin on his face.

He crawled under the covers and slithered up those slim, smooth legs. Josh had great pins. Likea young twink porn star. Mmm. Those briefs were tented. Morning wood. Give Josh a little relief. Why not? Cody slipped them down and every so softly began to jerk him off before leaning down and taking the warm cock into his mouth. MMM. He'd missed sucking Josh off. Hadn't done it enough since their reconciliation. And he might not taste this for a while. He was still sated from last night if he was honest.

Josh was whimpering in his sleep.

Whimpering turned to mewing.

And then slim hips began to fuck Cody's face.

Josh awoke sharply.

"Ohh...fuck..." It wasn't a dream.

"Morning," grinned Cody, eyes glittering with mischeif as he released Josh from his mouth.

"You fucker..." giggled Josh sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Good choice of words sweetie," teased Cody, moving a nimble finger between those soft thighs and just touching Josh's hole.

"Ohh...you..."

"I never break a promise Joshy."

"Coddles..let me wake up..."

Cody pushed a bit harder, Josh wailing sharply as he was invaded dry.

"Ohhh!"

"Frustrated much?"

"You didn't...ahhh!...give me a chance to move..."

"I have to get to the airport soon Joshy..."

"I know honey..."

Cody leaned down to steal some kisses.

He whipped Josh's briefs from the small man's knees so he was naked.

"How long you got?" asked Josh expectantly.

Cody checked his phone. Not as long as he hoped. But enough time to not rush him.

"Enough time to make my baby feel amazing," he whispered, stroking Josh's entrance.

"A quickie will be enough Cody.."

"No...don't cheapen it Joshy.."

"Surprised you've got any left after yesterday...cum cannon."

"You can talk Joshy...you sprayed pints of it two days ago...almost as much as me..."

"Ewww...don't ruin the moment!"

"You started it."

"Coddles...less talking.."

Josh raised one of his legs and rested it on Cody's shoulder.

"No foreplay?" asked Cody.

"Don't wanna make you late honey," Josh said, removing his leg and then kneeling up to kiss him before turning around, giving Cody a fantastic view of his flying bird back tattoo and amazing muscular bubble ass.

Cody kneeled up behind him, peppering the back of his neck with kisses, his cock rubbing between Josh's ass cheeks. Josh arched his back a little, allowing Cody to rub against his entrance. They just instinctively knew one another so well. And if they regularly flip-flopped, Cody would become more comfortable with being top.

Josh wanted to try more positions before Cody left for the road. Make the most. He handed Cody the lubricant.

Cody coated his fingers liberally and began to prep his beloved partner, enjoying the little mews Josh made. Josh moved down so he was face down, ass up.

"Joshy...?"

"Trust me doll."

Cody decided to do just that and began to coat himself super-generously, using up most of the lubricant so he didn;t hurt Josh. He was a little surprised and not in the good way that Josh was wanting it from behind. But hey. Whatever Josh wanted, he'll do. After the out-of-this-world sex Josh had given Cody last night, the small man could ask the Georgian to do anything and Cody would do it without question to be fucked like that again.

He lined up and slowly entered Josh's tight hole.

"Oww...oww...fuck...easy..."

"Relax baby...no poppers.."

"Don't want any honey...makes it fake.."

"Joshy...hurting you..."

"Uh-uh. Need to adjust...oww..oww..."

Cody pushed in some more...Josh biting his lip...it didn't hurt as much as Tuesday but fuck...it stung...he suddenly gasped as Cody was sheathed all the way inside his small body. He could take every inch of a hung stud like Cody.

From behind he felt very full. This was a new experience. He'd always been bottom on missionary.

Cody gently snapped his hips a little.

Suddenly Josh cried out.

"Ohhh! Ohmygosh...ohGod...yes...oh Cody...yes...there.."

And then Josh clenched around him and leaned his athletic body back up so Cody could cuddle him, keeping his lower back arched.

"Ohhhh...aaah...ahh...this is so nice...ahhh."

Cody wrapped his arms around the whimpering little man.

Josh hooked his arms behind him to hug Cody. This felt just as intimate as missionary.

"Like that Joshy?" asked Cody nervously.

Josh nodded.

"Oh honey...you're an absolute angel..ahh...ahh...move if you like...I'll be OK..."

Cody softly began to move, keeping Josh in place, using his well-trained power bottom hips to try and be the best top he could...the high pitched whimpers Josh was emitting must be telling him he was doing good. And he couldn't get enough of the transformation Josh had whenever they switched...he was so feminine on bottom but it was adorable. The way he spoke to Cody...the terms of endearment he called him..

"Ahhh...ahhh...ahh...ahh...oh Cody...Garrett...ohhh...aah..."

Josh was in seventh heaven. His spot was being hit just perfect like this. And he still felt close to Cody...the younger man's sweet breath just in his ear...without meaning to be tacky...Cody was the Brian to his Justin. He looked down at their smooth, fem, touching thighs and asses...their bodies looked so right joined together.

He kept his whimpers not too loud, not too quiet.

"Aaah...ahhh...ahh...ahhh...aaah..."

Cody was trying not to moan too loud...the noise Josh was making was off the scale. So fucking cute. He sounded like a woman. If Cody couldn;t see the smaller man's throbbing cock and toned pecs and abs he would be convinced he was having sex with a beautiufl girl. Josh was literally Jekyll and Hyde in the bedroom.

Cody rubbed his hands over those defined abs and hiplines, taking care to not touch Josh's painfully hard dick...he knew that it felt so much better when the top deliberately avoided it...a bit of teasing intensfied the experience..Josh reached around to take Cody's hand as he moved his petite body in time with Cody, still making adorable 'ahhh ahhh aaaah's with his pouty lips.

"Wanna...change?" whispered Cody.

Josh shook his head. This felt so right.

"Sure?"

"Uh-uh...just keep going honey...you're doing great...aaah...ahhh..."

Cody wasn't sure how long he could go in this positon...but it hit him that so what? He was more concerned about satisfying the small man than blowing his own load. Make Josh cum. Make him cum like this.

Josh could barely register what was around him...all he wanted to do was just shoot his load. Cody was just touching him in places only very few had before. And even like this he just felt that connection. The same one they had last night. The one they ALWAYS had buried underneath everything else. C'mon Cody...you can do it...he didn't want to move...stay like this...please...

Cody stopped...his knees were giving out a little. Josh may be 190 but he was still a grown man. And they'd been slowly fucking like this for about fifteen minutes already without realising.

"What's the matter doll?" Josh gasped.

"Joshy...sorry...can't...go on. Missionary?"

"Hey...it's fine...honestly..."

Cody pulled out and lay down.

Josh slowly climbed onto him, lowering himself on.

"Joshy...you bad boy..."

"Owww...ohmygosh...deep...oww...ahh..."

"Joshy...on your back. I insist."

Josh sighed a little and climbed off. He was still hard. Just.

Cody coated himself with some more lubricant and kneeled between Josh's legs, easily slipping back inside him.

"Ahhh...ahh...oh you darling...that's better...much better..." little Josh wrapped his legs around Cody tight and reached up to stroke that pretty face.

Cody pulled out...and then slammed back in again. He knew Josh was craving this really. And he wanted to make a lasting impression on his beau. He grinned as Josh screamed.

"Ohhh! FUCK! You..!"

"Don't lie Joshy, you want it like this really..."

"So quit yapping and start fucking me Runnels." Josh shot a naughty grin behind the beads of sweat on his small forehead.

Cody continued to long fuck him, Josh's arms shooting around his neck.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Ahhh!" Still Josh was making high pitched whimpers, "Ahhh...oh yes...yes...oh Cody...don't stop honey...oh yeah...ahh...ah...just like that...ahhhh! Ahhhh! Ahhh...ahh...ahhh.."

Cody was entranced...he was trying to remember this moment for lonely nights on the road...but all he could think about was last night, when he was in Josh's place now...he was getting close...

"Ahh...ah...ahhh...ahhhhhh...ahhh"

Josh's cries were getting louder and more frequent...god bless being athletes...meant sex like this all the time...oh yes...his prostate had taken one hell of a beating and still he couldn't get enough...it was shooting between his legs...up his lower back...pulling his abs...oh fuck...he finally screamed at the top of his lungs yet again as his much-needed release finally left him, spraying his abs, pecs, shoulders and even the pillow...fuck he never knew he could cum this much...

Neither did Cody as he was sent over the edge just watching and hearing this...he drove deep into his guy as his orgasm ripped through him.

Oh fuck.

It was more intense than either of them could have hoped.

* * *

On the flight from Tampa to the house show jsut a couple of hours later, Cody was flicking through his iPad's music collection. A new era had started way before he was ready to commit to the previous one. One without his former bestie and now boyfriend (for life) by his side. His iPad wallpaper had been a selfie they'd taken as he was leaving. He wondered what the present Josh had got for him was.

_** StardustWWE **__Did you ever know that you're my hero? : '( :'( *heart emojis*_

There was no other song to play. He browsed his playlists...Our Lady Peace...Best of WWF Classic Themes...Conway Twitty...Best Of Garth Brooks...Nights Out...quite a variety. He had eclectic tastes...ahh...80s Classics... He wanted a good cry. Fuck anyone who saw him.

_"oh..ohh..._

_It must have been cold there in my shadow..."_

Even though Josh was very much alive, this song summed up their time in WWE to a T. He was CC. Josh was Hilary.

He was browsing his photos and looking through all their photos from 2007 until now...the Undertaker's streak had nothing on this in his eyes. It was no use...his blue eyes began to stream.

"You OK there buddy?" asked the man in the seats opposite.

He nodded.

"Just leaving my partner behind to go away.."

"Tough when that happens," the man replied, "Business trip?"

"Yeah...yeah..." Cody said, "Dunno when I'll next see him."

THank God. Not a fan. He could lie.

"Takes balls to do long distance dude," the man replied, "Long as you're OK."

"I'll be fine...he'll be fine," sniffled Cody as Bette's voice soared through his head.

His phone buzzed.

_** mslayel StardustWWE**__ Whenever you want to talk. I'm here xx_

_** Goldust StardustWWE **__He;ll be fine, don't worry bro._

_** RealCurtisAxel StardustWWE **__Chin up : ) He'll be fine : )_

_** RealPaigeWWE StardustWWE **__You are too cute and now you're making me cry : (_

_"Thank you, thank you,_

_thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings..."_

* * *

**OK a bit too sentimental for its own good but Jody were my OTP for 3 years and I'm legit sad and butthurt that Josh has been fired. :'( Took quite a bit of artistic licence here with him getting an NXT match after..just imagine that was on this past episode instead of Adrian vs RVD. It's fiction after all!**

**I know it's not quite the same, but the lyrics to Wind Beneath My Wings sort of sum up how I wrote their characters, right from A Champ's Choice, through the two spin off's, Joshing For Position and now here. **

**Anyway, I made this a spin off from When Raw Wraps and Chapter 15 will be up in due course xx**


End file.
